A Terrible Liar
by TheVideoGamer
Summary: Usagi finds Misaki reading one of his books. Caught in the act, Misaki goes into a state of denial.


'_And as the day came to a close, he remembered it all. The way the flowers glowed with color, the way the pond skaters flew across the water, the way the grass danced with each new breeze. And he prayed that he'd meet another day like that again. A day where he saw him standing there, in the sunlit clearing, once again.'_

Misaki closed the book and stared at the front cover in shock. Why had he never read this before? He had been too afraid, all this time. He knew what Usagi put in these things. All the erotic, dirty, disgusting things that his characters would do. But he'd been missing one of the most wonderful novels he'd ever read.

And they were all about him.

As much as he'd never want to admit it to the author, Misaki was really happy with the contents of the book. He hugged it to his chest and sighed, leaning back against the cushions of the pink couch. It was way too late at night to be up...

An hour or so later, Usagi slunk out of his office. It must've been two, three in the morning, he figured, as he dragged himself to the kitchen to get another cup of coffee. He'd completely ignored another deadline and as always, Aikawa was nagging him about finishing his project.

"Ugh…" He sighed, turning on the coffee brewer and leaning against the counter. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed something out of place. A tuft of brown hair, popping up above the cushions of the couch. He couldn't help but smile slightly and walk over to see that, just as expected, Misaki was asleep on the couch with a book on his lap-

Wait.

Could it possibly be…

He picked up the book and chuckled softly to himself. "Junjou Romantica."

"...U-Usagi-San…?" He looked back down at the boy, and Misaki's eyes were open slightly.

"What are you doing on the couch?" The author smirked, "You'll catch a cold."

Misaki was about to reply when he saw the book in Usagi's hands and bolted upright, his eyes wide. "I-I wasn't reading that! I swear! I just… wanted to know what you write about…"

Akihiko sighed and sat down next to the brunette. "You're such a bad liar, Misaki."

"W-well… you're a creep! Why were you watching me sleep?!"

"I got up for a cup of coffee. Working late, remember?"

"Oh… yeah…" Misaki yawned and stood up. "Well, I'm gonna go to bed now-"

"Wait a second," He arm was grabbed by the older man and he was pulled back down onto the couch, right into Usagi's lap. "Don't think we're done talking about that book yet."

"W-what do you mean?! There's nothing else to talk about! I was just skimming through it and fell asleep!"

"I thought my novels creeped you out."

"They do!" The boy protested, "I was just… reading it like a horror story! Now let me go!"

"Ah ah ah…" He kissed the boy's cheek and Misaki's face turned red. "I know you read it through to the end. Now at least tell me something. And be _honest_ this time."

Misaki frowned. "...Okay. What?"

"Did you like it?"

"..." Misaki's blush darkened a shade and he stared down at the floor. "It was… I don't know… it was okay…"

That was a lie. Truly, though he'd _never_ say it…

He'd loved that book. He could tell Usagi practically poured his heart into those pages and it really did mean a lot to him. Had he not fallen asleep, he'd probably have gotten up and grabbed the next book from the series.

Usagi snickered and turned the boy toward him, kissing him on the lips. "Thank you, Misaki. That means a lot to me."

"...Whatever…" Misaki looked to the side, utterly embarrassed. "...I did like the way it ended."

Usagi smiled a genuine smile. He was still swamped with work… but...

Aikawa could wait.

"AH!" Misaki yelped as he was suddenly picked up bridal style. "P-put me down, Baka!"

That rare smile of Usagi's was suddenly replaced with his usual smirk as he carried Misaki into his room and threw him down onto the bed.

"Hey! I didn't like the book _that_ much! I don't want to do anything that was in it!" Misaki yelled from the bed as Usagi shut the door and began to unfasten his tie.

"Ah, but here's the thing, Misaki."

"What?!" The younger one grouched as Usagi climbed over him and pinned his hands beside his head.

"You're lying again."

This time, instead of flushing with color, Misaki's face went pale. He swallowed his spit. "...Whatever."

End


End file.
